The present disclosure generally relates to ignition systems for internal combustion engines, and more particularly to an ignition module with integrated processor and wireless communication circuitry for data acquisition and transfer to a paired electronic device.
Engine systems may include a multitude of devices, sensors, and circuitry used to control operation of the engine and track performance. It is often difficult to find space for all the desired components which may be distributed over various parts of the engine system in a somewhat random manner wherever available space exists. In addition, such an arbitrary arrangement may unavoidably expose sensitive circuitry or devices to the harsh environmental operating conditions of the engine such as heat and vibration, thereby adversely affecting reliability.
An improved engine system is desired.